Clouded Eyes
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Tala,drunk and being dragged to a Ming Ming concert,isn't in the best of moods.Will the eager songstress help him with this predicament?


"For the last goddamn _time _Ian I'm not fucking going!" Tala hissed, pulling his arm out of the smaller teen's grasp.

"The hell you aren't! You're the only one left home and I ain't goin' alone!" Ian spat back, beginning to pull Tala once again. Tala gave a cry of protest as he nearly spilled his drink.

Ever since Ian saw that God-forsaken Ming Ming Love poster for her concert in town, the Blitzkrieg blader was hooked. And nonstop, the nagging began.

'Will you go with me?'

'Will you go with me?'

'Will you go with me?'

Tala let out an irritated sigh as he opened his next beer and sat down in the limo next to his shorter teammate. Seriously... Tala hadn't seen the Ming Ming phase strike someone so hard since the last time Kenny was involved in a stalker trial...

"I wonder what she'll sing!" Ian said, looking through his Ming Ming CD collection. His eyes seemed to brighten at Ming Ming's cute blue locks and her rosy eyes. Ian was totally unfazed by her scratchy voice (to him it was the voice of an angel) and her bratty attitude (she could basically be the Virgin Mary).

"I don't _care _what she'll sing Ian! I just want to go home and have a few more drinks with Kai, Bryan and Spencer." Tala groaned, letting his thumb stroke the warming beer in his hand. He took another swig. Ian rolled his eyes.

It was very true that Tala didn't want to go. Ever since the BEGA incident, Tala was completely defensive about the thought of having anything to do with the pop princess. He didn't appreciate Ian's constant music obsession, or his magazine obsession. Maybe it was a little unhealthy.

Tala thought Ian spent more money in Ming Ming fan-gear then he himself spent in booze.

And that was scary.

Just before Ian began his mad dragging of Tala out of the mansion, the Russian was having a calming few beers with Kai, Spencer and Bryan. Ian knew better than to pick Bryan; He'd get the shit kicked out of him. Spencer was gentle... But too heavy to move. Kai? Hah. Who'd bother? So Tala was the choice he was left with. Tala was who he nagged most anyway.

The limo soon rolled to a stop outside of the concert hall. The noise was already beginning to give the barely-drunk Tala a headache. Screaming boys and screaming girls were in abundance.

Oh boy.

"Let's go let's go!" Ian enthused, hopping out of the limo like a six year-old and running down the red carpet to the doors. Tala sighed deeply, getting out after Ian and groaning for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as camera flashes nearly blinded him and he stumbled inside. Two gruff men eyed him strangely as he showed them his ticket, and then ran down the aisle after Ian.

You see, Tala's plan was to become totally intoxicated. And then he wouldn't have to put up with the vicious sound of goats' necks being wrung.

Once Tala heard Ian give an excited scream, he saw Ming Ming walk forward onto the stage, dressed in a light pink corset and purple fishnets and underwear. Tala rolled his eyes.

The outfit as a whole? Sexy.

The colors? No.

And the person wearing it? FAR FROM.

"Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ming Ming's too-happy voice chirped. "How are we all doin' tonight?' She yelled, resulting in the crowd to give a very loud scream in reply. Hands were clapping, feet were stomping, and people were jumping and running about in the crowded place.

Tala gave an agitated sigh as his headache flew to a whole new high. And his hand flew into his pocket where he took out a flask of whiskey.

'I can't take two fuckin hours of this shit...' Tala said in his mind, watching the girl on-stage numbly as she sung and danced to a 'sexy' routine.

Tala kept his eyes on Ian most of the concert. It was incredible how that chirping mirror-breaking female was the object of his attraction. But... If it made Ian so happy, maybe coming to this cheesy concert was worth it...?

...............Not in the least.

Tala unscrewed the flask once again and took another heavy swig.

Ming Ming, atop the stage, stared out across the crowd as the words came melodiously from her throat. So many people, so many concerts. She smirked in the back of her mind. She was so popular... There was nothing Ming Ming wanted that Ming Ming didn't get. Her bodyguards, Bruno and Danny made sure of that.

As well as defended her from Kenny the Stalker.

As her rose-colored orbs scanned the concert-goers, she began a hot list, even while she was singing.

'I'd do him...'

'Too fat...'

'Too grubby...'

'He's got hotness up the wazoo...'

Ming Ming continued with her little assessment, grading all the men in the front row.

Hey, it never hurt to know which cities had the hottest guys. Especially if she wanted a little fun after the show.

Which tonight, she did. And she'd already believed she found the lucky guy.

It was the familiar face of Tala Valkov, swinging around drunk in the front row with his whiskey flask held high. The songstress smirked. Time for a wardrobe change. And to brief her two lunkheads on just what she wanted.

* * *

"The one in the front row with wavy red hair who's been drinking. Tala Valkov. Google him just to make sure you don't grab some ugly twit." She smirked, running her hands along the frills of her new skirt and garter belt underneath.

Tutus had grown so old in the last year.

Bruno and Danny nodded.

"Where do you want him taken after the show, gorgeous?" Bruno asked, peeking around the curtain to the fans awaiting Ming Ming, eager for more.

"To my dressing room. I don't want anyone seeing us." The two nodded, heading back out to stage the plan while Ming Ming took to the floor once again.

* * *

A hand tapped Tala's shoulder. He turned carefully, afraid that he might fall over if he turned too quickly.

"Beer?" Two men in big black suits asked, extending his hand with a bottle of draft. Tala smirked.

"How much...?" He shoved his hand into his pocket, ready to pull his money out if need be. But, the two shook their heads.

"Free." Tala grinned and toasted them, opening his new bottle and taking a long gulp.

Maybe these concerts weren't so bad after all.

Soon though, as the last hour of the show ticked by, Tala needed to take a leak._ Badly. _Luckily seeing the two men from before, he walked over and tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Do you.." He gulped, recognizing his words were coming out in a drunken slur. "Know where the bathroom is..?" He asked, teetering from side to side. The two exchanged looks and smirked.

"Right this way sir."

Soon, Tala was shoved into a pink and gold room. There was a bathroom, but.... More things too. The Russian blader cocked an eyebrow, and turned back to the men, only to figure out that they had disappeared.

And the door was closed and locked.

"........." Tala just sat down on the couch. He was about to pass out, when the door opened again.

And to Tala, ...The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen stepped over to him.

"Why hello there." ....

Ew. It was an annoying voice, but Tala believed he could deal, and reached out a shaky hand to touch her.

Moreso, to touch her breasts.

"Um, rude." She slapped his hand away, earning a drunken groan. "Don't you know you're supposed to let the lady go first?" She chirped, beginning to tug Tala's pants. There was a heavy beer bulge forming already.

Yeah. Coming to this concert was _no _mistake.

As the mystery woman with the radiating blue hair undid his fly and released his long, hard cock, Tala grinned. He was no shorty, that's for sure. At 9 inches, he stood tall and proud. He could see her smile widely through his beer-goggle eyes.

"You think that maybe I should suck it, stud?" Tala chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, go for it..." More words slipped through in a slur. But he let out a groan instead when he felt hot lips purse around his manhood and suck him in tight.

The mystery woman began a heated rhythm of bobbing her head up and down, her hot mouth sucking hardly on Tala's erected member.

He let out a loud sigh.

Soon, her quick little tongue began to run over the sides of his shaft, causing the standing prick to nearly shiver along with the rest of it's owner. One of his drunk hands entangled in her sky-blue locks, pushing her head down on him, and making her take more of his dick down her throat.

Tala smirked a little when he felt her gag.

Just a one night stand. Some random girl who wandered into the washroom, who was drunk herself, and happened to be looking for a good time. Tala mentally smirked in his head.

_This was great._

The girl fought back her gag reflex, and opened her throat, taking Tala into her even more. The redhead groaned at the friction, reveling in the sultry feeling of having himself caressed and groped by a woman which he didn't know.

It was so thrilling to him. But soon, a groan came from his throat as he felt her pull back, and opened his eyes. She was wiping her mouth, which made him smirk.

"Now, you seen me.." He slurred, "It's my turn." Tala reached out, and grabbed the frilly ends of her skirt, drawing her close enough for him to begin kissing her visible thighs and tugging at the white garter belts. "Piece a... Piece a shit..." He muttered, as he struggled to unclip the stubborn garments. But soon, he succeeded, and the woman's skirt was tossed aside quickly after.

Tala nearly jumped for joy when he found that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked to himself for the hundredth time and dove in for the kill.

Ming Ming moaned loudly as she felt his warm tongue probing the insides of her already wet pussy. She was so eager, she swore that she could smell her own arousal. Tala's tongue separated her folds, and plunged deeply into where not many other men had been, exploring his way around.

Yes, she was famous.

But not desperate. (Just a little _over-eager_ sometimes.)

One of her tanned hands ran through his gelled hair, loving how it flowed around her digits like a red plush carpet. Ming Ming arched her back into him, prompting Tala to take her further. He obliged, and began to suckle her clit.

At the same time, a hand was eagerly running across the back of her new corset to hold her in place. But also to untie the damn thing. Soon, the cursed piece of clothing fell to the floor and Tala's drunk hand wandered up her stomach and began to fondle her breasts. They weren't big, which was a little disappointing, but then again, he didn't care.

He wasn't _that _materialistic.

Ming Ming soon gave a loud scream as volts of pleasure surged through her, and Tala found her juices of love beginning to seep down her thighs and his chin. He grinned at it, pulling away from her, and deciding that it was his turn to wipe his face.

And then he decided that it was time for the real escapade to start.

As he stood up, he pulled off his shirt and hurled it to the floor by the blurry bundles which he assumed were her clothes that he'd dropped. Next, he grabbed her a little more roughly by the hips then he'd meant and raised her onto the couch, then hopped up himself. He pushed her back against the hot pink of her dressing room wall, and lifted one tanned leg.

He kissed her quickly, then, with more intuition then vision because of the beer, he impaled himself into her in a swift fucking motion which caused her to gasp and pump her hips towards him and pulling him in deeper.

Tala groaned loudly, as he began a quick rhythm, slamming himself and his cock into her wet folds and fully enjoying the waves of ecstacy it pumped through their systems. Even though he was almost too drunk to see clearly, he knew her face was contorting in pleasure and it pleased him. Her B-Cup breasts bounced delightfully for him, which he soon moved his eyes down to, to try and ignore her squeaky moans.

But that proved nearly impossible, since when Tala sped up, she would moan and sigh louder than he'd heard her yet.

'Geeze, nice set of vocal chords on this one...' Tala thought as he rammed into her hardly, forcing her brutally back against the wall and loving the loud thump that came with it. Soon though, as the pressure began to spasm and build within his thick member, he knew he would reach his end. Just before though, Tala and Ming Ming squinted their eyes through a random bright flash of light. Both thought it to be their high temperatures that caused the camera-like flash.

Ming Ming nearly screamed, closing her rosy eyes shut and letting her fingernails claw down Tala's back in a sexual rampage. Then, she felt his cock stiffen inside her, and his movement cease, before a warm feeling seeping into and out from her. Tala began to breathe heavily, as his release had taken all the energy he had. Slowly, he pulled out of her, and stumbled backwards off the couch. Ming Ming sighed loudly, gulping as she slid down the wall and lay sprawled on the couch.

Tala looked around the floor, grabbing whatever he thought was his and shoving it on before wandering over to the dressing room door which was hanging slightly open. Ming Ming watched him leave, not really caring about the open door since no one was left in the concert hall anyway. And she wasn't stupid; The WORST thing to do after a one night stand is to try and push it further. The songstress smirked to herself as she reached down and still found her clit pulsing after the erratic behavior.

Tala arrived back at the mansion about two hours later, after a long, clumsy walk. As soon as he got home, he poked his head into Ian's room and sighed as he found the boy safely asleep in his bed. He'd totally forgotten about the concert and Ian....

Oh well.

He walked to his own room, and then flopped down on his bed.

* * *

As Tala joined Kai, Ian, Spencer and Bryan for breakfast in the kitchen the next morning, he barely got two steps into the room before turning and barfing half of his stomach into the nearest trash can.

They all sighed deeply, looking at Kenny, who was sure that Tala hadn't even noticed his being there. Soon though, the Russian wolf blader turned and sunk down in a chair with a groan and a bigger headache than the night before.

"Nice to see you join us Tala." Kai said sarcastically, before looking at Kenny. "You said you had something to show us?" Kai said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kenny nodded, and pulled something out of his pocket.

Kai spit out his coffee. Spencer choked on his sausage. Ian's eyes grew wide enough to overwhelm his nose. Bryan just cocked an eyebrow.

It was a picture.

_Of Tala with his cock buried inside Ming Ming to the hilt!_

As Tala looked at it, his heart dropped to the floor. Ian hit the table.

"YOU FUCKED MING MING AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET HER TO SIGN MY FUCKING CDS?!" He screamed.

..Tala's eyes grew a little wide.

Then he turned, and proceeded to throw up in the trash can.


End file.
